No Room Left
by NMartin
Summary: After Queenie comes back to the coven Misty is left without a room, so she sleeps on the couch or in the greenhouse. Cordelia notices and lets Misty stay with her in her bedroom, unaware that she is falling for the swamp witch. - Rating may change on a near future.
1. Chapter 1

It was three in morning and Cordelia found herself lying in the bed, not sleeping but not awake; perfectly aware of the things around her. That night she had found herself unable to sleep; no matter the blankets she piled atop herself, her hands were always cold and always shaking, and yet she could feel the sweat rolling down her spine. Dressed with her white nightgown, she finally went downstairs and headed to the greenhouse. She didn't bother to turn the light, she didn't need to see anything to know where the herbal infusion that she needed was. She opened one of the cupboards and grabbed a small bottle. It was then when she heard a soft breathing on the room. She moved her head, trying to not to make a noise. _Maybe it's some cat that has entered through the window, _she thought. She heard the breathing again, this time followed by a snore. _Wait, was that a snore? _Not scared anymore, she walked to the door and turned on the light. At first she found herself alone in the room, but then she saw the person sleeping behind the rosebushes. Cordelia saw the witch's blonde curls on the pillow, her angelical face facing the wall. Her gorgeous body was covered with a tiny dirty blanket that Cordelia remembered putting in the laundry basket two days ago. She moved aside some of the plants that rested on the floor and kneeled next to the woman.

"Misty." she whispered, touching the woman's shoulder. Cordelia felt the woman shivering, her skin as cold as ice. The witch responded with a soft groan, still asleep. "Misty."

"Huh?" the witch muttered. Feeling a warm hand on her shoulder, she finally suddenly opened her eyes and saw the headmistress. "Cordelia? What time is it? What are you doing here?"

"It's three in the morning. But what are you doing sleeping here? God, you must be freezing." she said, taking off her the dressing gown and putting it around the witch's shoulders before pulling her close and hugging her. Misty rested her head on the woman's shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep anywhere else." the girl whispered.

"Why?"

"I don't… I don't have any room. Since the young girl came back and got her room again, I-"

"But that was a week ago." Cordelia exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise as she pulled away, her hands still resting on the swamp witch's shoulders. "Oh Goodness, have you been sleeping here for a week?"

"Uh, yes." She admitted with a shameful tone, looking down to her lap.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to annoy you."

"Misty, you could never annoy me. C'mon, you'll sleep with me tonight."

"What?"

"I'm not going to let you sleep here another night, Misty. You're coming to my room until we fix this." Cordelia said, standing up and stretched out her hand to the other witch, who grabbed it and followed the headmistress. None of them spoke a word, even when they got to the big, white colored bedroom that Cordelia owned. Misty had been there before, but never when the room was in complete darkness. With silence still flooding the room, Cordelia made Misty lay down and tucked the still half-asleep woman on the bed. She made her way around the bed and lay next to the witch, covering her body with the white sheets. She suddenly felt the other woman moving close to her, putting her arm over Cordelia's body and touching the woman's hip with her hand. Cordelia replied by hugging the witch against her body and kissing Misty's forehead.

"Goodnight, Miss Cordelia."

"Goodnight, Misty."


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I'm going to keep writing more chapters of this story, here you have some details: Cordelia is the Supreme, Misty and Madison aren't dead and Zoe and Queenie are members of the council along with Myrtle, who wasn't burned at the stake for a second time. This chapter is set two days after the first one.**

* * *

A week after going public about the witches and their powers in a television interview, Myrtle had advised the Supreme to raise money for the academy by throwing a fund-raiser party, inviting members of the high society of New Orleans into the school's grounds. "And, if we're going to throw a party of those characteristics, we need to dress appropriately." Myrtle had said. And now, a few hours before the party, the headmistress and the original members of the coven were in a luxurious shop of the center of the city. The place was full of gorgeous fancy dresses and, after begging for half an hour, Zoe had finally convinced Cordelia to try on an exquisite long dress that accentuated her curves. Madison, feeling at home, was outside talking to an employee, moment that Cordelia took advantage of to show the girls her looks without having to hear the actress' sarcastic comments.

"Well, how do I look?" she said,

"You look lovely, dear." Myrtle said, looking at the headmistress.

"You look great!" Zoe and Queenie exclaimed at the same time.

"Whoa, you... You look hot." Misty said, causing the other women to look at her. "I mean... you look great, Miss Cordelia." she added, lowering her gaze to her lap. While the other girls had occupied the comfortable armchairs, Misty had decided to sit on the carpet that covered the space, her legs crossed. _I shouldn't have said that. But Cordelia looks so beautiful... And she deserves to be told that she's hot. I mean, beautiful. Control yourself, Misty. _ Cordelia was wearing a tight silver dress with open back, and looked like one of the classic Hollywood stars that starred in those black and white movies. She was admiring herself in a full-sized mirror, incapable of moving. Silence fell in the shop, and Misty saw what looked like a tear running through Cordelia's cheek.

"Okay girls, time to give Cordelia alone time." Myrtle said, also noticing the tear. Zoe and Queenie looked at each other before standing up and walking out of the room and joining Madison on the search for the perfect dress. "Are you coming, Misty?"

"Uh, yes." Misty said, finally taking her eyes off the Supreme and starting to get up.

"Stay. I'll need someone to help me unzip the dress."

"Okay..." _Control yourself, Misty. _She saw Myrtle looking at them with a smirk on her face, getting her purse and walking out of the room."Are you okay?" she finally said after the door finally closed.

"Yes. It's just that it feels weird."

"The dress? Yeah, that ain't comfortable."

"No, I meant all of this. Being the leader of the coven, being recognized on the streets, not having my mother here to tell me what to do next." she said, looking at her reflection in the mirror and suddenly bursting into tears. Without any second thought, Misty took the woman in her arms and guided her head onto her shoulder, running softly a hand through her hair. "I know she doesn't deserve any tears, but I miss her so much." Cordelia whispered. It was strange how comfortable she could feel with Misty. It had been only two nights since they had started to share Cordelia's bed, and the headmistress didn't know how much time she could contain her feelings. She had fallen madly in love with the swamp witch, and there was nothing she could do to not to feel her heart jump every time the other woman looked at her or every time she appeared on her bedroom door. The memory of last night crossed her mind.

* * *

"Cordelia?" Misty said.

"Yes?"

"I can't sleep. My room is very dark and it has no windows and it's kinda creepy." Cordelia knew she wasn't lying. With Myrtle moving into Fiona's old bedroom and Queenie getting her own room back, the witch had finally been located on a small room at the end of the corridor, a space that was usually used for storage and that still had to be emptied.

"I told them that it wasn't a good idea. Come here." the supreme told her, patting the covers beside her. Misty ran to the bed, covering with her body with the sheets and moving to hug Cordelia, just like she had done the night before.

"I miss my garden."

"We could buy more flowers and plant them on the greenhouse."

"I also miss my swamp."

"We could go there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow we have that stupid party."

"Oh, that's right. On sunday, then?"

"Okay." she answered. "Thank you." she added before falling asleep between the headmistress' arms.

* * *

"It's okay." she heard Misty say. The swamp witch hadn't seen a lot of her mother, and everything that Misty knew about Fiona were horrible things, so that was the last answer the headmistress expected from her. Still resting her head on her shoulder, she heard the witch going on talking. "She wasn't a good woman, but she was your mama. You have the right to miss her; you have the right to cry for her." Misty said, pressing her body close to her own. _It's funny how the tables have turned, _Cordeliathought. _The other night I rescued her and now she's rescuing me._

"But I don't want to cry for her." Cordelia answered, pulling apart and wiping her tears with her hand. "She was mean to me; she humiliated me every time she had the chance to do so. She always said I wasn't smart, beautiful or good enough like her."

"But you are, Cordelia. You are even better than her." Misty said. She inhaled and made the headmistress turn around, both of them facing the mirror. She put her hands on the Supreme's shoulders. "You may look like Fiona, but ain't nothin' like her."

"What do you mean?"

"Fiona was the devil, but you are the kindest person I have met in my whole life. Also, you are very smart, and you really look good, with or without that dress."

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Finding the exact words to make me feel better."

"I don't know." the witch answered, her gaze finding Cordelia's through the mirror. The swamp witch had been standing behind her all the time, with her hands on her shoulders. Tension suddenly filled the air, at the same time that silence fell through the room. _Damn she looks hot,_ Misty a moment they could not hear anything except each other's breathing. "Are you taking this one?" Misty finally said, looking at the dress.

"Yes."

"Need help to unzip it?"

"Yes, please." Cordelia said, trying to ignore the awkward tone of the witch's voice. She saw Misty looking for the zip on the sides of the dress. "No, it's... it's on the back."

"On the… oh." Misty said, suddenly realizing that the zipper was on Cordelia's lower back. "It's really small. I meant the zipper, not your ass. Your ass is nice." she blurted out. "Wait, I didn't mean to say that out loud. Shit." she added, putting her face between her hands, trying to hide how embarrassed she was. But then she heard Cordelia's laughter, that laugh that she wanted to hear so many times from now on. Misty started to laugh with her, suddenly forgetting her own embarrassment. She felt Cordelia's hand on her face, slowly caressing her face before turning around again.

"C'mon, you adorable dork, unzip me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone again! Decided to upload this today because I've been receiving some "unkind" private messages from part of some readers, accusing me of copying another author about Cordelia's nickname on my stories (you can see that sometimes Misty calls her "Dee"). I just want to say that the other author saw it in my story _The Fox and the Mist, _and she asked me for permission to use it. Her**** pen name is Meghan Page and is writing a story called _Life Happens_ that you should totally read, because it's great.**

**Having said that, I want to thank everyone who is reading this story and I hope you like this chapter! Also, don't be shy and send me reviews telling me what you thought or if you liked it :)**

* * *

"Cordelia, dear, you have to be downstairs in five minutes." Myrtle said from behind the door. The headmistress, dressed again with the silver dress, was sitting on the bed. She had curled her hair in a vintage hairstyle and was putting her stiletto heels on. She couldn't help herself of thinking of Misty, and what would she wear to the party, even though Cordelia already knew. Since Misty was not an official student of the academy and didn't have to wear the obligatory black dress, she was sure that the swamp witch would choose the white maxi dress they both liked so much, the one with the beaded waist. It probably wasn't formal enough for the party, but Cordelia knew that making the woman wear something more formal would take her out of her comfort zone. _And damn, she looks so beautiful with that dress... _Cordelia sighed, remembering the talk she had had with Myrtle that same morning.

* * *

When Cordelia had opened her eyes, she found herself spooning under the sheets with the swamp witch, who still slept peacefully. She maintained the position for some minutes, watching her friend sleep peacefully, until she finally got up and left the room, still dressed in her nightgown, and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear." Myrtle said, reading the Vogue number that had been published the day before. "I see you are the same early bird as you used to be." she stated, not taking her eyes off the magazine. "Or are you nervous about something?"

"No." Cordelia said, trying to contain a yawn. "I always wake up at this hour." she said, turning on the coffee machine. But she was nervous. She had a pile of things to do and no time for it, and had planned almost every minute of her day. Waking up at seven o'clock, she would have breakfast and get dressed before half past seven. Then she would read the newspaper and tidy up the greenhouse before eight, when the girls would wake up. After that, she would go to the other residences of the academy to check on the new students and teachers were doing, until ten o'clock, when she would go back and spend three hours doing paperwork on her office. After that she would take a break and have lunch, until three, when the girls and her would go shopping for the party. "Myrtle? I need your advice." Cordelia said before taking a long sip of coffee.

"Tell me, dear."

"I think I have fallen in love with Misty."

"Finally you confess!" Myrtle said with a laugh.

"Wait, you already knew?"

"It's so obvious, my little girl. The youth of the coven may have not discovered it yet, but I'm no fool, dear."

"What should I do?"

"What should you do with what?"

"With Misty."

"Does she know?"

"I think so."

"Is she okay with it?"

"I think so. We... we've been sleeping together for two nights."

"Well, then I think that it's obvious that she's okay with it!"

"Just sleeping, Myrtle."

"Oh, right. May I know what her excuse to see you at night is?"

"She didn't like her room."

"I don't like mine either, but still I don't go and look for shelter me on someone else's bed, dear."

"So..."

"So she wants to be with you."

"And what do I do now?"

"You're not asking me to do the birds and the bees talk, right?"

"Myrtle!"

* * *

"Cordelia, the cars are here." Zoe said from the corridor. She stood up and checked herself in the mirror on last time before getting out of the room. The other girls were waiting outside the house, all of them wearing black dresses, while Myrtle talked to the drivers. Nora, one of the new teachers, waited at the door. She was a middle aged woman, just a few years younger than Fiona or Myrtle.

"What time are you coming back?"

"Zoe, Madison and Queenie will be back at midnight. Maybe I'll have to stay a little bit longer, so once they get home close the door and put a locking spell on them. I have the key of the greenhouse, I'll enter through it. Who's staying in the house with the students tonight?"

"Professor Lebrell and me. We'll leave when the girls come home."

"Okay. If anything happens, call me. Okay? Good night, Nora."

"Good night, Cordelia. Have fun."

But she did not have fun. The party was celebrated in a large room of an elegant building in the other end of the city, and it was full of boring, tedious persons who acted hypocritically like her mother. After the girls left the party, the only ones that stayed with her were Myrtle and Misty, who had disappeared from Cordelia's sight after a young man had started talking to her about his daughter. Cordelia, worried about the woman, excused herself and started looking for her. After not finding her anywhere, she decided to ask for her to the service. A young receptionist, dressed with an uniform, was writing on the computer of the reception when the Supreme approached him. "Excuse me, have you seen Miss Day? She's blonde and is wearing a white dress."

"Oh. Yes, madam, she went home about fifteen minutes ago." he said, looking at his watch. It was almost one in the morning.

"Did she tell you why?"

"No, but she looked upset."

"Okay, thanks. Will you tell Myrtle Snow that I'm going home too?"

"Yes, madam, I will tell her."

"Thank you!" she said, running towards her car.

After the driver dropped her in the academy and she had told her to go back to the party to wait for Myrtle, she took her keys out of the small purse and unlocked the front gate. It was then when she saw Misty sitting outside the greenhouse crying, her white dress stained with mud and grass. Cordelia ran to the woman, tripping and almost falling to the ground. She could feel her heels digging on the ground and leaving a trail of small holes. _FOR GOD'S SAKE I HATE HIGH HEELS_, she yelled internally after tripping for a second time. "Misty? Are you okay? What are you doing here? Why did you leave the party? What happened to your dress?" she questioned, sitting next to the woman and taking her between her arms.

"People were laughing at me." she said between sobs, resting her forehead on Cordelia's shoulder and closing her eyes tightly. "They looked at me, saying that I was pathetic and gossiping. I could hear them. It was awful. I just wanted to come home, but the gates were locked and I had no key so I had to jump one of the lower fences but I fell on the ground and now my dress is stained and I look awful and I'm such an idiot because I screwed up everything and I'm so sorry."

"Misty, listen to me. You don't have to apologize." the woman said, interrupting the witch. "Fuck them." she blurted out. Misty separated a little and raised her gaze, looking at the woman. Her brown eyes seemed to shine in the middle of the darkness, and she had a smile on her face that slowly dissapeared when she realized the tension that was growing between them. They were close enough to feel each other's breath.

"Fuck all of them." she heard the woman say before Cordelia captured lips on hers in a gentle kiss. Cordelia's lips had the bittersweet taste that Misty had always imagined they had. She suddenly forgot about everything that surrounded them, and her worries and sadness could wait. Nothing else mattered for her. They pulled apart after some seconds, keeping their foreheads touching. "I think we should go inside or we'll catch a cold." Cordelia whispered.

"Okay."

They walked through the house without saying a word, just exchanging looks and soft laughs. "You know what? I hated the party too. Those kinds of people reminded me of my mother, being so narcissistic and hypocritical." Cordelia whispered, closing the bedroom door and leaving her coat in the armchair. "The service in this place can't be compared to the one I have in my mansion." she mocked, impersonating one of the old women that had attended the party. She smiled and put her arms around Misty's neck, who responded putting hers on Cordelia's waist.

"Those men couldn't stop staring at you." she whispered, placing a qucik kiss on the woman's lips. "You look hot in that dress." Misty blurted out. "Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"It's adorable when you get nervous."

"Really?"

"Yes. Is it... because of me?"

"Yes. You make me really nervous. I really like you, Dee."

"I like you too. You always look happy and you're always smiling. And I adore your smile."

"Really?"

"Yes." Cordelia said, kissing the other witch again.


	4. Chapter 4

******I'm truly sorry for the two-week hiatus, but I was really busy studying! ****I hope you like this chapter, **and remember that you can leave your opinion in a review! :)

* * *

"I'm going to get changed." Cordelia said after pulling apart from the kiss before she couldn't control herself. Her feelings for the swamp witch were strong, but she knew that Misty had never been with anyone else and she didn't want to put pressure on her.

"You'll have to take this to the dry cleaner tomorrow." the swamp witch answered, looking at the woman's silver dress that had been stained with mud. Cordelia started to take it off, exposing the black panties that contrasted so beautifully with her white skin. Misty looked away, trying to ignore that the headmistress was almost naked in front of her and focusing on her own reflection in the mirror. Her white dress was stained, just like her hair. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay. There's a sleep tee in that drawer." Cordelia said, pointing to the closet. Misty grabbed the t-shirt and entered the bathroom, closing the door after her. Fifteen minutes later, both women were lying on the bed, hugging each other.

"Cordelia."

"What?"

"Are we still going to my hut tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Good."

* * *

"Hello, bitches." Madison said, walking into the kitchen the next morning. She was wearing one of her usual tight black dresses and her hair up in a ponytail. "I finally got a role, so I'm going to be filming at the studio all day." The teenager grabbed a bagel and exited the room. "Don't bother me with your stupid phone calls!" she yelled before closing the front door.

"We weren't even going to think about you, imbecile." Zoe muttered, looking at the other girl through the window. "So," she added, turning to the headmistress "did you have fun yesterday after we left?"

"No. It was horribly boring. What did you girls do? I didn't see you until you said goodbye."

"Well, Madison spent most of the night flirting with Jonah Bradford"

"The son of Carl Bradford, the millionaire?"

"I think so. I don't know how she does it, but somehow she manages to know who the richest ones are."

"Just like my mother. And you and Queenie?"

"We talked to Mrs. Farraday, the owner of the mansion that you want to buy for the academy. She was nice, and I think she kinda liked us, so I think it will be easier to persuade her to lower the price now."

"God, Zoe, that's great! I knew that you would be a wonderful council member." Cordelia said, hugging the girl tightly. They had grown closer since the Cordelia had resurrected her, and Zoe had started to see the headmistress as a motherly figure. Even though her mother still called her once a week, the teenager didn't need much time to realize that the woman wasn't interested on the girl's skills or lifestyle, and in fact had decided to move to Europe. Cordelia, on the other side, had been there for her every single time she had needed help, teaching her to make basic potions and practice her spellcraft skills.

"I don't wanna be a killjoy, but I deserve some credit too, huh?" Queenie said, standing on the door with a smile on her face.

"Come here then!" Cordelia exclaimed, inviting her to join the hug between laughs. "I'm really proud of having you as my council, girls."

"And we're proud to have you as a Supreme."

"Changing the topic," Cordelia said, pulling apart from the girls and grabbing her unfinished cup of coffee. "Misty and I are going to the swamp today, so I probably won't be here all day. You'll have to tak-"

"Oh my God, has she finally asked you out?" Zoe exclaimed.

"What?"

"God, Cordelia, it's so obvious... She loves you!"

"Yeah, and you are in love with her too, so what's the problem girl?" Queenie questioned.

"Girls..."

"Cordelia has a crush on Misty, Cordelia has a crush on Misty..." the girls started chanting.

"Okay, stop it or I'm going to start regretting putting you in the council." she laughed, feeling her face start to blush. "Misty's waiting on the car." she grabbed her purse and headed to the hall.

"You might be the Supreme, Cordelia, but you can't stop the power of love!" the girls shouted to her before exploding in laughter. Cordelia finished putting her coat on and exited the building with a little smile on her face.

* * *

"This is a really beautiful place, Misty. No wonder why you love being here so much." Cordelia said later, following the narrow dirt path that headed to the witch's hut. Misty walked in front of her, holding her hand and warning her of the obstacles on the ground. They had been walking for an hour when they arrived to the hut. It was a small cottage, surrounded by plants and flowers that contrasted beautifully with the dead trees that filled the swamp.

"I know it isn't big, but it did for me." the witch stated, opening the door.

"It's nice."

Misty walked to the center of the room and tried to light the bulb that hanged from the ceiling. "Shit, the generator is not working. Delia, do you mind if I try to fix it before going back to the school?"

"Of course I don't mind. Do you need any help?"

"Nah." she said, kneeling besides the bed and taking a tool box from under it. "But come, I'll show you my garden." She opened a door and walked outside, still talking to the headmistress. "You'll see; it's amazing." The smell of blossoming flowers became overwhelming as Cordelia stepped out of the hut.

"Wow, Misty, this is so breathtaking!" she exclaimed, watching the colorful plants and the enormous trees. "Did you make this?" Cordelia asked, taking a seat in an old, hand-made wooden bench covered with bits of moss growing on it.

"Yeah. Almost a year ago. I found some wooden planks near here and I had the tools, so..." she explained, taking a seat next to the woman and putting her hand on hers, intertwining their fingers. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Cordelia answered, resting her head on the woman's shoulder and admiring the beauty that surrounded her.


	5. Chapter 5

******I'm truly sorry for the two-week hiatus (again), I still was really busy studying! ****I hope you like the chapter, **and remember that you can leave your opinion in a review! :)

* * *

"I think we should go back to the academy." the headmistress said hours later, watching the sky get darker through one of the windows of the hut.

"Just wait a moment; I still have to pack some stuff."

"Okay, I'll wait here then."

Misty entered the hut in a rush, grabbing the clothes that rested on a chair and putting them in a travel bag. Then she went to a drawer and, taking advantage that Cordelia was outside, she pulled out a small, wooden box that she was sure that she would need one day.

* * *

"So... how did it go?" Zoe whispered with curiosity when the swamp witch went to the toilet after having dinner, making the Supreme sigh. She tried to ignore the question, just to find the three girls looking at her with questioning looks.

"It went well." she finally answered. From the moment she had left the house with Misty that morning, she knew that the girls would start an interrogation when they came back, but she didn't expect Madison to be there, listening. She had always felt awkward when talking about her private life with anyone that wasn't Myrtle, but the fact that Madison was always snapping and mocking everyone in the house (and specially her) made the headmistress feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Just well?" Queenie raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Oh God, Cordi, it's not that hard." the blonde girl who stood in the door smoking a cigarette said. _Here we go._ "Did you fuck her or not?"

"Madison!" Zoe exclaimed.

"That's incredibly rude, Madison."

"You still haven't answered."

Cordelia remained silent.

"So that's a no. Ha." Madison said, throwing the finished cigarette to the fireplace and lighting another one. "Our little Cordi has the guts to be a Supreme but is incapable to fuck her girlfriend."

"Why are you so interested on that, Madison?" Zoe shouted, watching the actress walk out of the room. "Now that the bitch is gone," she turned around to face the Supreme. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, girls. We just went out together to her swamp, and then spent the day there."

"Tell me at least you two have kissed."

Cordelia smiled.

"Oh my God, you've kissed!" the girl exclaimed.

"Finally!" Queenie rolled her eyes.

"When did it happen?"

"Yesterday. After the party." Cordelia felt her face turn red. It was weird for her to have someone to talk about that, and it was even weirder when that someone were two teenage girls that had had just one relationship. While Queenie had just started dating a boy named Lee that attended the university, Zoe and Kyle were as cheesy as a teenage couple could be. Myrtle, who had been hearing all the conversation from the kitchen, loved to see how everyone was getting their happy ending, including her beloved Cordelia. She didn't want to see Cordelia go through the pain of losing someone you love again. She obviously knew what it felt to lose someone loved. She had become a widow almost twenty years ago, when her husband had died in an unfortunate accident in Hawaii, and sometimes the only thought of the life she could have had with him was as painful as being burned at the stake. She took a sip of her Bloody Mary and walked out of the kitchen.

"Cordelia, dear." she said, putting her free hand on the Supreme's shoulder. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Myrtle." Cordelia said with a smile. "But please, don't say anything to Misty, okay? I don't want her to feel uncomfortable with you knowing it."

"Knowing what?"

"Eh..." Cordelia muttered, unable to come up with an excuse.

"She was telling us that you had to jump over the fence to enter yesterday." Zoe lied. Cordelia looked at her, wondering how the hell she knew that. "I told her that I had heard something, but I didn't know it was you."

"Oh, I see." Misty said, not totally believing the girl's words.

"Well, we two have to go." Zoe said, pulling Queenie's sleeve and getting her out of the kitchen. Cordelia looked at the swamp witch take a seat on the table before standing up and placing herself between the swamp witch's legs. She took her hands on hers as she placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"It's that true?" Misty, who obviously had been listening from outside before entering the room, asked.

"What?"

"I'm your girlfriend now?"

"Yes!" Cordelia smiled happily before suddenly realizing that she hadn't even talked about that with her. "Well, if you want…" the headmistress continued saying, looking down to their hands as she encouraged herself. She remembered the first night after becoming the Supreme, and how she had had a nightmare about Misty getting stuck in hell. _Good thing that she came back in the nick of time. _She couldn't have lived without her, and she had realized that when she held the swamp witch's body against hers during the Seven Wonders. She sighed and looked up to the witch's green eyes. "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Misty Day?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Misty answered, kissing her girlfriend passionately before pulling apart and add "I'm the Supreme's girlfriend." with a giggle.

"And for that I'm the luckiest witch ever."


	6. Chapter 6

******I'm truly sorry for the two-week hiatus (again). ****I hope you like the chapter, **and remember that you can leave your opinion in a review! :)

* * *

The Supreme found herself lying in her bed, not sleeping but not awake; she was perfectly aware of the things around her. That night she had found herself unable to sleep; no matter the blankets she piled atop herself, her hands were always cold and always shaking, and yet she could feel the sweat rolling down her spine. She could feel, and she could hear and she could see everything that surrounded her. Not wanting to wake Misty, who slept peacefully next to her, she got dressed and went downstairs, heading for her "potions lab", as the new girls liked to call it. It had been an hour when she heard someone in the greenhouse door.

"You couldn't sleep either I guess?" Zoe asked softly as she approached.

"Oh, Zoe. Hi." the woman answered, not looking at her. "Yes. Why are you awake at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same. I couldn't sleep, and I was going to make some tea and see if it would help me relax..." the girl answered lazily. "What are you working on?" she asked curiously. The Supreme liked when the students were curious about her potions, although it didn't happen often. Potioncraft was an underrated skill about to disappear, and only three of the new students had it. "This is a common antidote, used for weak poisons, like insect bites. I've been trying to make it work with stronger poisons for days, but nothing has worked yet. It has feverfew, mistletoe berries and bezoar powder."

"Wait, those things exist?" the girl asked. Zoe had never had any interest in potions, but the girl knew that it could never hurt to try and learn something new, even if it was three in the morning. She looked down at the mixture the Headmistress was making.

"Yes, although most people think they don't."

"Why are you measuring them so carefully?" the girl asked again, observing how the woman carefully measured the weight of the powder in a miniature-sized food scale.

"When creating antidotes, you cannot use anything that counteracts with another ingredient, or it would become a poison."

"Sounds like chemistry."

"Potioncraft _is_ chemistry." Cordelia stated, looking away from the Erlenmeyer flask to the big cupboards where she kept the ingredients. "Since you're awake too, I think it would be great if you helped me. Um… there are white willow leaves in that cupboard" she said pointing to it. Zoe quickly moved over to the cabinet where Cordelia had instructed her to look and came back with the white willow leaves, handing them over to her. "Tell me, why are you awake? Is there something that worries you?"

"No, nothing really." the girl shrugged. The Supreme knew that for Zoe there just wasn't a right way to express her feelings, and she was okay with that, although she didn't believe the words she had just pronounced. "Well you could save that as a special batch for people you don't like…" Zoe laughed softly to herself, not really sure that Cordelia would find such a thing funny.

"Don't say that! Poisoning people is not the solution." the older woman replied with a soft laugh. She had actually found it funny, but she had to act nicely and seriously, counteracting the bad influence that Fiona had been for the girls.

"You know, just label it well." Zoe grinned awkwardly at the older woman. "If you succeed in making it what kind of poisons will it cure?"

"Snake bites, poisonous spiders… also small doses of cyanide and arsenic." the woman answered, mixing the herbs on a bowl and pouring some water into the mix before adding a spoonful of it to the flask. She gently stirred it until the liquid was dark green. After picking up a rotten strawberry from one of the containers of the table, the headmistress plunged it into the mix for a minute and then proceeded to clean the fruit, revealing a not-so-rotten strawberry. She then turned around and grabbed a glass bottle, carefully starting to pour the liquid in it until it was full. She sealed the bottle and tagged it.

"You healed it." the girl said, stunned. "Is it edible again now?" Zoe wondered.

"It might be healed, but I sure wouldn't eat it." Cordelia said, watching the girl look the fruit with wishful eyes. She had had the same reaction the first time, although the fruit she had seen be healed was actually a pear, for what she remembered. "As I've said, it's a soft antidote, so it should be rotten again in five minutes, more or less. Basically, now it's edible and you can eat it, but you'll have a horrible stomach ache afterwards. And I know what I'm talking about; Myrtle didn't warn me when she showed me that trick years ago."

"I definitely don't want that." she answered. Even if the fruit did still look extremely delicious, the last thing Zoe wanted was to spend the rest of her night sick when she already couldn't sleep. "How long were you sick for?" she questioned also trying to memorize the little trick she had just learned.

"I ate two pieces, so had to stay in bed for two days and had nauseas for a week. It's a good way to play a prank on someone, though." Cordelia answered, laughing softly. She still remembered that week, about how Myrtle had told her that after that experience she would know to not to trust anything or anyone, not even family. Experience is the best way to learn, the woman had said. The old witch was a weird person, Cordelia had always thought that, but she definitely knew how to teach something. "So, are you going to tell me why you are awake?"

"I'm kinda scared."

"Of what?"

"I'm with Kyle, and I really love him, but I don't know if I want to be really committed with him for all my life." the girl explained after taking a seat on one of the stools of the room, next to Cordelia, who looked at her with a little smile. "Even though what happened with her, Madison can still be with boys, and Queenie has a boyfriend now. Both of them are normal, or at least more normal than me. But I can't control my power, so I can't be with anyone else than Kyle."

"Commitment is not bad, Zoe."

"But I've been with only two boys, and one died because of me while the other is still technically dead. I haven't seen my mother since I arrived here, and when she calls I feel that she just doesn't care about me anymore. I can't get used to be different from everyone else."

"Being different is not a bad thing, Zoe. Think about all the witches of the coven. We're different from everyone else, but we're free to have the lives that we want to have. Madison is promiscuous and bitchy, Queenie is strong and sarcastic, Nan was kind and nice with everyone. And I, well… I am who I am. I'm gonna tell you something. When I was your age, more or less, Fiona brought me here in hopes for me to develop a powerful skill and be the new supreme. When I had the right age, she wanted me to marry the heir of a wealthy family of the city, because she thought that I would be happy having the life she had. Instead, I fell in love with Hank and married him, despite my mother's objections. There's a thing that I've learn from that, and it is that you are the only one who says who you are and what are going to do, even if the consequences are awful. So just try to enjoy life and don't worry about being different, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you." Zoe replied. The girl normally wasn't a very affectionate person with most people, but the young witch decided to move forward and wrap her arms around the older woman giving her a hug. "Thank you." she repeated, her voice cracking a little.

"You're welcome." she said returning the hug. Months ago it would have been really strange that the girls had showed affection for the headmistress; but now the woman felt like she actually had a family to take care of. Pulling apart, she looked at the girl and realized the bags under the teenager's eyes. "You should probably get back to bed, or you will fall asleep in tomorrow's classes."

"Okay. Goodnight." the girl said walking out of the room.

"Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

**********I hope you like the chapter, **and remember that you can leave your opinion in a review! :)

* * *

"Okay girls, we have to solve this before she arrives." Cordelia said two days later.

"But why did you accept her here?" Madison exclaimed, visibly annoyed as she looked at the files that Zoe had in her hands.

"Read the letter that the owner of the orphanage sent me and you'll know why."

"_Dear Miss Cordelia Goode,_" Zoe read out loud "_my name is Lorraine Block and I'm writing this email because I'm concerned about one of the girls of my orphanage. The girl's name is Ivy Davis, and she got to my hands about two months ago, when her parents died in a car accident. She's four years old and has no other family._

_Ever since the day she arrived, I realized that there was something strange in her. She doesn't talk much, and almost never smiles, and instead of playing with the other orphans she just sits in a corner and plays with the stuffed animals we own (that's when she smiles). This has never been a problem to me, since I thought that she was still wondering where her parents were, but this morning something weird happened._

_After the other girls had showered –all of them are at least eight years old– I went to give her a bath. At one point, I turned around to get a dry towel, but when I turned around she was gone. I've been taking care of orphans for seventeen years, at you can believe me if I say that that had never happened to me before. At first I thought she had run through the door when I was looking away, but there was no water on the floor. It was then when I realized that the water in the tub was moving and splashing as if someone was playing with it. I blinked once or twice, believing that probably I was hallucinating, when suddenly Ivy appeared again in front of me._

_I obviously didn't know what to do at first, since I had never seen that before, but then I remembered the interview you gave some weeks ago. I'm afraid that Ivy is a witch, and I don't have time to look after her every time she disappears, since I have eight more girls under my care. I've had to put a bracelet with bell to her so she doesn't get lost. That's why I'm asking you to admit her in your academy._

_Thanks for your consideration,_

_Lorraine Block."_

"Holy shit." Queenie gasped as Zoe closed the headmistress' laptop. "I thought that powers started when we are at least ten years old."

"I thought so, but Myrtle says that it's possible that the accident of her parents has triggered her skills." Cordelia sighed, sitting behind her desk.

"Talking about Myrtle, where's she?"

"She's visiting the other houses today. Anyway, Mrs. Block and Ivy are expected to arrive here in ten minutes. The houses A, B and D are full, and though residence C has some free rooms, there's no one there that can take care of this girl."

"What are we gonna do then?" Misty asked from the chair she was sitting in.

"I want her to live in this house. I'll take her under my wing."

"Whoa, Cordi. I knew you wanted to be a mother but don't you think tha-"

"This has nothing to do with me becoming a mother, Madison." Cordelia interrupted her. "This girl needs protection, and I'm not going to let her down. And I'll be much as mother as I am for some of you." she said, giving a quick look to Zoe. "The problem is; there's no room left in this house." she explained, looking at the others with worry in her eyes.

"I'm not sharing a room with any of these two, if that's what you're implying." Madison mumbled.

"I'd prefer to move out of this house before sharing a room with you." Zoe grunted at the girl's words.

"Bitch."

"Twat."

"Girls, stop it." Cordelia ordered them. "I don't want to force any of you to share a room, but we all are going to have to sacrifice something for this to work. Any ideas about what we should do?"

"Not adopting an invisible baby would be great." Madison snapped.

"I have one" Misty cut her, a grin quickly appearing on her face. "There's that storage room at the end of the corridor, next to our bedroom. I know it still has to be emptied, but it has a good size. I'm kinda good at building and repairing stuff, and if Kyle helps me we could empty it today and paint it and do stuff, and in two days it would be ready for Ivy to move in. We could build a window or something too, that room is creepy."

"God, Misty, that's genius!" Cordelia exclaimed, unable to contain a giggle as she looked at her lover with adoration. _Misty saves the day, as usual. _"Okay then… Zoe, go get Kyle and go to the room. Madison and Queenie, help them empty the room. If there's something heavy, you're allowed to use telekinesis, but please be careful." she said, standing up and turning to look through the window. "And don't play games, we all know how that ended the last time." The girls started marching out of the room, leaving the supreme alone. When she saw her looking through the window with nervousness, Misty decided to stay for some minutes more.

"You're really brave for doing this, Dee." she spoke, walking to the headmistress and hugging her from behind. She placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and rested her head on it. "You'll do great with this kid."

"I hope so. Will you help me taking care of her?"

"Damn, we're not even married and you already want a kid with me?" the swamp witch joked, hugging her even tighter. The Supreme turned around to face her. "Well, technically I am ten years older than you, your teacher and boss and your girlfriend at the same time, so I think our relationship is not a conventional one."

"But we're getting married someday, right?"

"Do you want to get married?"

"My mother always said that marriage is a sacred commitment with the other person, and well, I've always liked the idea." she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Is that okay for you? I mean, after everything that happened with Hank, I'd understand that you wouldn't want to..."

"Misty, I'd love to marry you someday." Cordelia said with a smile, cupping the witch's face and placing a soft kiss on her lips. They heard the sound of a car stopping in the street, and a minute later the sound of the gates opening. "C'mon, we have someone to welcome to the coven."


End file.
